Carlina White
Carlina White is the main protagonist in Abducted: The Carlina White Story and she was kidnaped as a baby in 1987 where she was raise by the main antagonist Ana Pettway. It's based on a true story and she was reunited with her birth parents in 2011 which it have been 23 years. Her Story Carlina was 19 days old when her parents, Joy White and Carl Tyson, took her to the hospital with a fever of 104 °F (40.0 °C) on August 4, 1987. She had swallowed fluid during her delivery and had an infection. A woman reportedly dressed as a nurse had comforted the parents at the hospital, but was not a hospital employee. The woman had been seen around the hospital for three weeks prior to the abduction. The baby disappeared during the early morning, around 2 am when the shifts were changing. The hospital had video surveillance, but at the time it was not working. There was no way of knowing what the woman in white looked like except for the description given by Joy White and Carl Tyson. The baby had been receiving intravenous antibiotics when, between 2:30 am and 3:55 am, someone removed the IV line and abducted her. A guard said a woman matching the suspect's description left the hospital at 3:30 am, and that no infant was visible, although the baby could have been concealed in the heavyset woman's smock. The case was the first known infant abduction from a New York hospital. A $10,000 reward was offered by the city of New York in 1987 for the return of Carlina. Flyers with the baby's picture were distributed nationwide, with no success in locating her. Her parents filed a $100 million suit against the hospital in 1989 and obtained a $750,000 settlement in 1992. Carlina's parents separated the year after the abduction and remarried. Life as Nejdra Nance Carlina White was raised as Nejdra "Netty" Nance by Annugetta "Ann" Pettway in Bridgeport, Connecticut, just 45 miles from where her parents had lived. White attended Thomas Hooker School and graduated from Warren Harding High School in Bridgeport. Pettway and White later moved to Atlanta, Georgia. White grew suspicious during her teens that Pettway was not her birth mother, because of their lack of physical resemblance and her inability to obtain documents such as a Social Security card. When White asked to see her birth certificate, Pettway told her that she did not have one because a drug abuser had left White in her care; Pettway had tried to forge a certificate, but was unable to create one that looked genuine. At age 23, White turned to sites such as the National Center for Missing and Exploited Children, where she found that the images of the kidnapped Carlina resembled infant photos of herself as Nejdra and those of her daughter, Amaya. She called the center's hotline and was able to contact her birth family. DNA profiling confirmed in January 2011 that she was in fact the missing Carlina White. In 1987, NYPD detectives questioned a woman in Baltimore who witnesses had identified as having been seen in the hospital, without apparent result. After the confirmation that Nejdra Nance was really Carlina White, the Federal Bureau of Investigation began a search for Ann Pettway. The statute of limitations for the state kidnapping law had expired in New York, but there is no statute of limitations for the federal law on kidnapping. An arrest warrant for Ann Pettway was issued by the North Carolina Department of Correction on January 21, 2011, for violating her probation from a conviction for attempted embezzlement. White stated, "I just hope that the officials be able to get her in their hands, so we can just hear her side of the story now." Pettway turned herself in to the FBI office at Bridgeport on the morning of January 23, 2011. She had driven from North Carolina to Connecticut to arrange for her biological son to be taken care of. Pettway told federal investigators that she kidnapped White after enduring several miscarriages because of the stress over whether "she would ever be able to be a parent." Pettway did not enter a plea at her arraignment at the U.S. District Court for Southern New York in Manhattan where she faced between 20 years and life in prison for kidnapping. On February 17, 2011, a federal grand jury indicted Pettway on the kidnapping charge. On February 10, 2012, Pettway pleaded guilty to a federal kidnapping charge. As part of a plea bargain, prosecutors agreed to recommend to the judge a prison sentence of 10 to 12½ years, though the judge would make the ultimate decision on the length of the prison term. On July 30, 2012, Judge P. Kevin Castel sentenced Pettway, who was then 50 years old, to 12 years in prison. Upon being reunited with her biological parents, Carlina White's attorney advised her to ask them about the cash settlement from the hospital. Joy White and Carl Tyson both confirmed that most of this money had been spent during the years before their reunion, and that a trust fund that had been established was only obtainable if Carlina had been found before the age of 21. Joy White later stated that there had been a falling out over the issue of the money. In May 2011, public defender Robert Baum said that he met Carlina White during preparations for Ann Pettway's trial and that White agreed to testify on Pettway's behalf. By the following July, White became estranged from her biological parents. However, several months later, she contacted both of her biological parents individually, having had a bit more time to process the situation; she would later state publicly that the issue over settlement funds was "just a misunderstanding." While "Carlina White" is now her legal name, as it appears on official documents, she says that she will go by "Netty" in public, since technically, it was neither the name her biological parents gave her, nor the name given to her by the woman who raised her, but rather is "name I gave myself." Gallery Carlina White 2.jpg|Keke Palmer as Carlina White Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pure Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Teenagers Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Fictionalized Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Titular Category:Siblings Category:Honorable Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Female